A measuring system for measuring the Internet Protocol (IP) performance parameters, such as one-way delay, IP delay variations, and packet losses, in IP networks is known from non-prepublished German Patent Application DE 100 46 240.5. The subject matter of non-prepublished German Patent Application DE 101 28 927.8 is a method that allows time stamps to be generated in the underlying measuring system even when access to a reference clock is blocked for a short time.
The measuring system underlying these patent applications is a distributed measuring system, i.e., the individual system components are spatially distributed and interconnected via a telecommunications network. This measuring system includes at least two measuring computers, a database in which the measurement results and the configuration of the measuring system are stored, a control computer controlling the measuring computers for determining the measurement result, as well as various graphical user interfaces, in particular for configuring the measuring system and visualizing the obtained measurement results.
In order to carry out the measuring method, a unidirectional measurement path is established between at least two measuring computers. On this measurement path, measurement packets are sent from a first measuring computer to a second measuring computer with a configurable distribution in time.
In the process, the departure of the measurement packet from the first measuring computer is recorded; i.e., a first time stamp is generated. This first time stamp is transmitted to the second measuring computer together with the measurement packet and other data, such as sequence numbers. The second measuring computer records the arrival of the measurement packet and generates a second time stamp. To allow the one-way delay resulting from the difference of the two time stamps to be determined with sufficient accuracy, the time stamps generated by the measuring computers need to be time-synchronized with sufficient accuracy.
A technical implementation is, for example, the generation of the time stamps using a satellite system, such as GPS (Global Positioning System), acting as a time source. In the process, the measuring computers continuously receive, via a GPS antenna, the UTC time (Universal Coordinated Time) transmitted by a plurality of satellites. Using a GPS map integrated into the measuring computers, it is thus possible to generate time stamps with an error of +/−0.5 μs.
The GPS satellite system used as a timer, and the further components GPS antenna and GPS map are together more simply referred to as GPS clock hereinafter.
The measurement results are retrieved by the control computer from the second measuring computer as measured data and stored in a database, where they are made available for visualization. The measurement results and the system status may optionally be displayed via an offline display or an online display. In this context, “offline display” means that the display of the measurement results must be initiated manually via a WWW browser while in the case of the online display, the display is automatically updated and displayed at a certain time interval.
The above-mentioned graphical user interfaces are used for this purpose.
The configuration of the measuring system is also carried out using the aforementioned graphical user interface. To this end, the user enters information about the type and course of the measurement. The information entered is stored in a database; the control computer reads this data from the database, configures the measuring computers accordingly, and starts or stops the measurement connections according to this data.
As mentioned earlier, it is of outstanding importance for the quality of the obtained measurement result that the first and second time stamps be time-synchronized with sufficient accuracy. Should the first and second time stamps not be synchronized with sufficient accuracy, the measured one-way delay as the difference of the two time stamps can consequently not be exactly determined either.